The Revenge Of Sepiroth Part 2
by wolfXrine
Summary: What will happen to Filoudez after Squall was being hypnotized by Ultimecia?


I decided to change the format but it's okay. You can keep reading it and it's better. So enjoy and stay tune!  
Last Chapter: Squall who is the principle of SeeD was being hypnotized by Ultimecia. Now, Filoudez is facing and ready to battle with Ultimecia group.  
  
Filoudez Let me challenge you into a battle!  
Ultimecia Wait a minute... It's not me that will fight you but Sopith is enough to fight you! You need to learn how to fight for 5 years before you can kill me.  
Sopith Get ready for the battle!  
Filoudez I will be glad to fight you! Eat this!  
  
Filoudez start to attack first and they have a big fight. The sound of metal make you deaf if you hear that. The power of the two is equal and Sopith's stamina is getting lower and lower. Seeing this, Ultimecia take an advantage to take Squall away from them.   
  
Filoudez So do you have enough, jerk?  
Sopith Yeah and I will end this game soon!  
  
Sopith's hand facing Filoudez and his hand is start to to glow.  
  
Filoudez Oh S**t!  
  
Filoudez wrap his hand onto his chest so his body is protected from the fire magic. Filoudez eyes was closed and he open it again but Sopith wasn't there. He take a look at the environment. Quarter of SeeD's room was destroyed.  
  
Filoudez What have I done... I didn't protect Master Squall but I'm causing another trouble. SOPITH!! You gonna pay for this!  
  
Filoudez go to the cockpit room and land the Balamb Garden. He know all of the staff in the garden so he can control them easily. He started to walk and he find a city. He go inside and 2 guards block him.  
  
1st guard What do you think you gonna do in here!?  
Filoudez I'm one of the teacher in SeeD.  
2nd guard You think we can be tricked so easily. Show me your identity!  
Filoudez Okay... Wait a minute... I'll give it to you in one second. Hey! Where is my card?  
1st guard See! You cannot proof that you are one of the SeeD teacher! Now get lost!  
Filoudez But, sir! You have to believe me!  
2nd guard Give me 10 reasons why we must believe you in 5 seconds.  
Filoudez ...  
1st guard There is no reasons given! Get the hell out of here! Or you are trying to make another problem.  
Filoudez If it's the only way to enter this city, I'll do it.  
1st guard Prepare to die!  
  
Filoudez having a fight with those 2 guards but it's not a big fight like what Filoudez and Sopith has done lately. He also left the 2 guards alive instead of killing them.   
  
1st & 2nd guard Ouch! That's hurt!  
Filoudez So do you guys believe me that I am a SeeD teacher. I also left you alive because no bad person leave you alive after having a fight with them.  
1st guard Fine! Here's a pass to the city. Show it to the major this pass so you are allowed to go inside the city.  
Filoudez Okay but by the way, what is the name of the city?  
2nd guard Oh this city? It's name is Shinra city.  
Filoudez SHINRA!? But it's supposed to be destroyed!  
1st guard It's in Midgar but this is the main city of all Shinra.  
Filoudez Thank you very much, sir. (Man! I thought Shinra was destroyed by Emerald Weapon in Junon and the other one is in Midgar when it was hit by the meteor. I better ask my father when I got home.)  
  
Filoudez take a walk through out the city. He bought some item and accessories.   
  
Unknown man Hey Filoudez!  
Filoudez Huh? Who are you?  
Unknown man Why are you forgetting me? I'm Barrett Your father's friend!  
Filoudez But I don't know you.  
Barrett Of course you don't know me. I came to your house when you are a little boy and Cloud told me that you will come here to pick me up when you are big and strong enough to face the enemy. Now the promise is fulfilled! Let's head back home!  
Filoudez But it is coincidence!  
Barrett What do you mean by coincidence?  
Filoudez I came here not to pick you up because I want to find Squall!  
Barrett So that's what happen. Oh well. I don't have any family here and I just hang out with some garbage men. Can I just go with you?  
Filoudez That would be great! I'm very appreciate your help!  
Barrett Let's get goin!  



End file.
